Akuban Knights: Episode 07
Recap 7th May, 1511 Barbarian Camp. The party is standing before the barbarian leader, Rada. The party tell Rada they used to rule over the Akuban but are out of power. Rada says the family can stay, but they need to bring their own tent. Rada leads Budariousz away some miles from the camp to 3 people turned to stone by a basilisk outside a the Tomb of Brutana the Barbarian. She asks why the Akubans are after the Tomb. Budariousz says that these men were here to rob the tomb for it's wealth. Inside is the secret of life or healing inside. Rada tells that the Akubans recently attacked their village, most of the people died. They are are survivors. Rada also says the barbarians were trying to trick the Kobolds. 8th May, 1511 Budariousz goes to his family and tells them he found the tomb, but with the statues outside. The party think they can't enter the tomb as it is sacred to the barbarians and they need them as allies right now. Their plan instead is to ingratiate themselves with the Barbarians and help where they can, and see what the barbarians need. 11th May, 1511 Maya heals Budariousz in front of the barbarians to show her spiritual powers, perhaps giving her permission to access the tomb. Sara talks with Rada to make a big ceremony of the healing. There are feasting. During the feast Sara heals Budariousz. Rada inspects the wound and is impressed. Sara also casts a heal on Rada to give her a vision of a future of a new barbarian village. Maya asks around the Tomb. She is told that Rada prays to Agepa, Sayor & Nerual. Anyone of the people who are brave can go inside. Sara and Budariousz go to speak with Rada and explain they were the children of the old King and since he died the nobles families are fighting to become the new king. They were told by their father that Brutana the Barbarian's Tomb had a powerful weapon, but the at least one of the other families has that list and that is why the solders game. Rada says they can only take from the Tomb if they are part of the tribe, and says that Sara and Budariousz are to marry her after a ceremony at a fighting pit with sticks. Budariousz agrees. The tribe packs up their tents and head south to the tip of the Brasslands at the peninsula. 12th May, 1511 Rada and Budariousz enter the fighting pit. They must fight naked with Quarterstaves. Budariousz goes down in one blow and acts more injured than he really is, and he is carried out of the pit. Budariousz is carted off. Sara then heads into the pit naked, with a battle hymn on herself. The fight between Sara and Rada lasts longer, but Rada wins in the end. Sara and Budariousz are taken away to the harem tent. Rada gives her new sister-in-law, Maya, a gift, a large uncut gemstone. Maya gives Rada one of her hair needles. There is then a big feast for the wedding. Sami casts his Light spell to help with the atmosphere. The wedding is conducted by a elder barbarian woman. After a feast, Rada, Sara, and Budariousz go off to their wedding tent. 13th May, 1511 Maya gets a message back from her mother with her Hawk. Maya recognises it is her mother's handwriting, but intentionally different penmanship. :"I need your help. Please come to the Capital right away. Your mother misses you dearly and wants to have more quality time with you. Please come as soon as possible." Maya decides her Mother must be hostage or under duress, and doesn't share the information with the others. Sami learns the spell Personal Perception Filter & Messenger. He fails to learn "Ali-Baba's Fifth Plane of Existence Mind Shattering Spell" and "Mount". The barbarians and the family head to the Tomb of Brutana the Barbarian. Maya enters in alone, blindfolded, to save herself from the Basilisk within. Budariousz gives Maya a stone arm from one of the solder statues to feed the Basilisk if it comes close. Maya, alone & quietly, searches the room, she finds a potion, a belt and a horn on the shelves in the room by walking around the outside. On her way out of the tomb, the Basilisk is alerted. Maya tosses the stone arm in the direction of the Basilisk and moves towards the exit. The Basilisk isn't happy with the arm and stomps after Maya and bites her. Maya jogs out of the tomb back to the family. Basilisk doesn't follow. Maya returns to the family and the others. Maya gives the belt to Budariousz, which turns out to be a Belt of Strength +2. Maya blows the horn but nothing happens. Sami takes custody of the Horn of Blasting before Maya blasts anything with it. Rada identifies the two objects as weapons of Brutana. The potion is a oil to cure Basilisk petrification. Everyone returns to the barbarian camp. Budariousz lends Sara the Belt of Strength +2, and Sara carries Rada back to their tent. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes